Sawhorses are commercially available and are being purchased and used by homeowners, in part because they are now made of lightweight plastic materials, are collapsible, and relatively inexpensive. However, improvements in the simplicity of the component parts and the manner and effort needed for their assembly could yet lead to even lower costs, and thus likely appeal for even greater sales and use.
This invention relates to and an object of this invention is to provide improved collapsible sawhorse designs, having only several separate and different component parts, having parts that can be economically injection molded with single cavity molds, and further having components that can be assemblied rapidly and easily in close proximity even of the injection machine itself; and thereby possibly reducing handling efforts, inventory needs for storing component parts, and overall unit sawhorse assembly time and effort.